First Time Dad
by Angelamcvey
Summary: Molly Hooper has just give birth to Baby Elsa but she doesn't Know who the father is Sherlock, Tom or Moriarty
1. Chapter 1

_First Time Dad_

_Chapter 1_

_Sherlock Holmes was staring at the only thing that meant the world to him right now in a crib, in Intensive Care Unit at the same Hospital he meet her mother. Just staring at the baby named Elsa fight for her life unknown to the situation outside of the unit. Who exactly was her father, he the world's only consulting detective whose brother said emotions where a disadvantage, who had the body parts in his fridge, who gets up every day hoping there was murder somewhere. The one who raced through London to her mother's apartment declared his love for her and awoken the next morning with them in her bed then left to solve the greatest crime Moriarty had done _

_Tom, meat dagger who now spends his days now in a local gravesite after been shot the one who only had sex with her only hours before Sherlock turned up, the one who to returned after Sherlock left with the only person Sherlock never wanted anywhere near Molly, James Moriarty. Was Moriarty Elsa's father the person who kidnapped her raped her in front of his pet who molly was about to say I do._

_Now 6 months later here he looking at his potential daughter through a plastic container wishing and hoping he was the father. Elsa Holmes had a ring to it in his mind palace; If Elsa was his he could picture the only person who shared his DNA, His cheek bones, his hair, his mind. He could picture mummy Holmes going out her way on buying clothes, telling Elsa all about him, Mycroft and also Red beard. John and Mary going to buy matching frozen costumes for their daughter and his goddaughter Anna Watson and Elsa (One of Molly's and his goddaughter's favourite films)._

_This could all come falling down with just one phone call from his brother with the results._

_John came and stood beside him_

_"It's going to be alright Sherlock"_

_"Is it"_

_"Yeah of course, Elsa is going to know who her father is and we can all see it is you Sherlock, God she so looks like you and she's so stubborn like you so she is"_

_"What if Elsa is Tom's or Moriarty's"_

_"Then we will deal with it, you, me, Mrs Hudson, Mary, Greg, hell even Mycroft"_

_"I couldn't John"_

_"Couldn't do what Sherlock"_

_"Elsa if I'm not her father, I couldn't cope if something happened to her or what if she tries to be like Moriarty"_

_"She won't be like him"_

_Sherlock looked at his Phone and Identified it as his brother he answered it, was Elsa his or not._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa Holmes

Sherlock answered the call, John just waiting for any reaction from his friend

"Well Mycroft is it done"

"Yes little brother but would you like to think it through first"

"No just tell me is Elsa mine"

"Very well then is must tell you that she is very excited to meet her granddaughter in I would say an hour from now"

"Elsa she's a Holmes" with John looking relived and happy for his friend

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, Consulting detective, father"

"Thanks Mycroft, well I am now away to hold my daughter Elsa for the first time bye"

Sherlock hung up the phone and turned looked at John

"I'm her dad John, oh my god I'm a dad John"

"Yes you are Sherlock"

Then a voice broke of one Mary Watson

"Boys celebrate later with a murder or something but right now You Mister" pointing at Sherlock "You need to give your new born daughter a hold"

"Wait a minute how do you know Sherlock is Elsa's father" John said puzzled

"Mycroft" Mary stated

"How Molly, does she know, I need to see her"

"Sherlock, molly's fine she's sound asleep her head hit the pillow the minute she told me Elsa is yours but I think You, Molly and Elsa are deserve each other you a perfect little family"

**Thanks for the lovely comments hope you like chapter 2 and chapter 3 is still in working progress so thanks =)xxx I love sherlolly and frozen so why not combind the to**


	3. Chapter 3

First Time Dad

Chapter 3 Just Perfect

"Sherlock Holmes stop standing there and get in there now and see you daughter or do I have to drag you inside myself" Mary said loudly enough to have Sherlock leave his mind palace

So Sherlock done what the women commanded him to do as John was right behind him Mary coughed "John, not you sweetheart just Sherlock come on you buying me a tea"

"See you later and I…I mean both of us are very happy for you and Molly" said John now making his way to St Bart's Café with his wife

In his mind palace told him "It's now or never Sherlock lets go meet her "

With that I mind he did

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I help you sir" a nurse said when Sherlock walked throw the doors of the baby unit.

"Yes I here to see my daughter"

"What's her name?"

"Elsa, Elsa Holmes"

"Ok she just over there just follow me please"

So Sherlock followed the nurse to a plastic crib which holds his really sick daughter.

"Here she is, meet you daughter"

Sherlock was lost just staring at her, she was so perfect, so small, so precious and John was right she was a mini version of him and of course Molly.

"I go check with my manager if you can hold her"

Before he could even speak the nurse went to find her manager. Hold her, he was scared to hold her, fear of letting her fall or worse breaking her or doing her more harm

"Well I spoke to my manager she said you can so if you want to take a seat over there I get her out for you"

So that's what Sherlock did

The nurse walked over to him with Elsa in her arms as she slowly placed Elsa in his long arms

"Elsa, I want to meet your daddy"

Elsa was in his arms and he couldn't describe the feeling

"Hello princess" he said with so much happiness

Just then the doors open to reveal Molly and his Mother

"Mummy meet your granddaughter"

Sherlock said to his mother before turning to Elsa again and speaking "Elsa meet your mummy Molly, she works here and she loves you very much, you know why because your just perfect"


	4. Chapter 4

First Time Dad

Chapter 3- Molly meets Mummy Holmes

She was so exhausted; she had just given birth to the most important person in her life, Elsa. Elsa had to be taken straight away from her she just got a glimpse of her daughter, she was so small a nurse had told her that Elsa's was so small only weighted of that of a bag of sugar. Then Mycroft assistant took DNA from Elsa's potential dad Sherlock Holmes after already having Moriarty's and Tom's.

She finally had the result she wanted Elsa was Sherlock's daughter. She was so happy that she and Elsa had some closer but will Sherlock want to be part of their life. Mary came in just as Molly came of the phone to Mycroft

"Hey, how you doin"

"Sore but fine"

"Well that is to expected you did just had a child"

"Mary, how is she and where's Sherlock, I need to talk to him" said a very worried Molly

" Your not going anywhere bed rest honey for you, Elsa is fine it touch and go but Sherlock where do you think he is"

"221B, on a case I don't know"

"He's with her Molls, He's with Elsa as soon he made sure you where okay when went to find her and been there for hours now with John"

"Omg really, Elsa's Sherlock"

"Are you telling me Elsa is Sherlock's"

"Yeah, Mycroft told me just there" said Molly holding up her phone

"Well I will go let you get some rest and get my husband away from Sherlock"

"Yeah thanks"

Just as Mary turned away and reach the door

"And Mary, I would love to have you and John as Elsa's godparents but I would need to speak to Sherlock"

"I would love to darling"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly heard a women yelling outside the room

"I need to see Molly Hooper, Now will you tell me what room she is in"

"Room 290 last one on the left"#

"Thanks"

Molly rose from the bed only to find Sherlock's mother standing in the door way

"Oh darling how you felling"

"Fine Mrs Holmes"

"What did I say call me Violet"

"Ok, What you doing here"

"I have come to see the newest addition to the family, a girl thank god those boys of mine where a nightmare to bring up because I have heard girls are easier to bring up than boys"

"How did you know Elsa was Sherlock's?"

"Mycroft darling he can't keep anything away from me and Sherlock of course when he told me you were pregnant he also told me he could be the fathers so I set up a new bank account, knitted clothes, bought toys all for the little one whether Sherlock's or not"

"Violet where Sherlock's dad"

"France business trip"

"Violet I was just wondering would you like to accompany me to see Elsa"

"Sure darling, I'll go get a nurse"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking arm and arm John and Mary left the babe Intensive Care Unit and seen Molly and what looked like Sherlock's mother

"I thought I said you bed rest"

"I know Mary but I need to see her"

"Well Sherlock's with her now you might get a peak of his face when he holds her"

"Well we better rush don't want all her cuddles to go to Sherlock"

"Ok and Molly congratulations I would love to be her godfather Mary just told me"

"Thanks John"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

First time Chapter 5

Talk with Mummy

"Omg she's so perfect" said Molly looking a scene before her, her daughter with her father and the man of her dream Elsa fitted perfectly in Sherlock's long arms just as nurse came over to her and Sherlock's mother while Sherlock was still lost in Elsa's green eyes gazing up at him

"Miss Hooper, we need to see if Elsa would take to breast feeding"

So with that Sherlock's mother disturbed him

"Well let's get her feed Sherlock and let Molly feed her alone I know how breastfeeding in front of a male Holmes" turning to Molly then back to Sherlock "While me and you have a mother and son talk outside"

So Sherlock passed Elsa to her mother and walked outside the ward with his mother and took a seat

"Congratulation son"

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to see my grandchild, young man"

"Not you not you're here to convince me to get down one knee and as Molly's hand in marriage, what was it my father said a child married out of wedlock is not the Holmes way"

"Your father got it wrong son, he just wants what's best for you, Elsa and Molly"

"What's that then a big white wedding to show off, me and Molly at each other throats which leads into a divorce with custody battle for Elsa no thank you"

"No, you to be happy"

"I am happy"

"We all can see that you not Sherlock, you love the two people in that room right now, Elsa unconditionally of course but Molly you confess you love her then conceive Elsa it's like you want to keep Molly away from you at all times, just give her a try".

"I DID LET HER TRY" shouted Sherlock "And look what it got the both of them, Molly raped by Moriarty and Elsa about to get murdered when he cut Molly's stomach open to 8 weeks early, I have to go through that every day knowing he did those things to them. Yes I love both of them it's because of my love for them that they in Hospital and Yes I keep them far away from me as possible because I have to and don't sit there say I don't because I have to and it breaks me"

With that said Sherlock walked away from his mother to go and find John and Mary.


	6. Chapter 6

First Time Dad Chapter 6- To New Beginnings

"I can't believe Sherlock's a father its weird "said John as he took a sip for his Tea.

"I know I can't believe it myself when Molly told me but then she asked us to be godparents to Elsa" said Mary taking a bite from her chocolate bar

John then spotted Sherlock walking up to their table

"Hey Sherlock, how is Molly and Elsa doing"

"Fine"

"So she is with your mother then"

"Ha the nerve of the woman"

"How what happened"

"Well a few weeks ago we had an argument about Elsa and my father like traditional he called Elsa was disgrace because she is born out of wedlock and I should marry Molly but most of all let Molly into my heart"

"Well your mums right about letting Molly into your heart, Sherlock" said Mary

"Is it really you know who I am, and John you know how I work emotions are a disadvantage"

"Really Sherlock you still thing emotions are disadvantage just look at you , first of you go to Molly's flat declare your love for her then sleep with her and create Elsa, If emotions are a disadvantage would you be standing there if you weren't Elsa father"

"No"

"Well then you let Elsa have a part of your heart now let Molly in"

Then suddenly Sherlock's mother approached them

"Well I will be leaving, congratulations again Sherlock, John, Mary"

Soon as she walked away Sherlock got up from the table

"Where you going" said Mary

"To see my daughter and open my heart to a certain pathologist and mother of my child"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly heard the doors open behind her with Elsa now feed she was taken back to her plastic container and the new mother was lost in the small movement of her baby.

"Hey did she take to breast feeding"

"Hi Sherlock, Yeah she did"

"Your mother came in to say her goodbyes everything oks between you and her"

"Of course"

"Okay" said Molly not believing him

"She's perfect isn't she, she's got your eyes" said Sherlock looking at Molly

"She has your hair and curls"

"She's the daughter of Sherlock Holmes of course she has to have curly hair" said a very proud Sherlock "You know the night I came to your flat, I wanted everything and you where my everything Molly now Elsa's here there is not words that could describe how privileged I am to love her also you, Yes I love you and I know about things in the past were wrong but…" before he could finish Molly's lips where on his.

"I love you too and let's start a fresh me, you and Elsa a fresh beginning for all of us"

With another kiss Sherlock whispered

"To Fresh beginnings"

What the pair didn't see was John and Mary watching their friends snog the face of one another. Until John said

"Well, Well I think we have another wedding to go to"

"Who's wedding dear?"

"The wedding of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper"

"John I think you might be right there"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it was late hope you enjoy it


	7. Chapter 7

First Time Dad

Chapter 7-Coming Home

2 months later after Chapter 6

"John have we got everything ready"

"Yes dear, everything is ready"

"I can't believe Elsa's going to get release from the hospital that little girl is a fighter"

"Well of course she is, look at her family, her father the world's only consulting detective, her mother a pathologist who know how to fake a death, an uncle who runs the British government, a godmother who was an ex assassin and a godfather who is an ex-army medic turn right hand man for Sherlock Holmes"

"Mg can you imagine if she gets asked what she wants to be when she's older"

"Trust me Sherlock has that all sorted"

"Consulting Detective" they said together

"I was just wondering John did Sherlock sort out things with his mother"

"No why"

"No reason"

"Mary what have you done"

"Nothing"

"Mary Watson"

"I invited her over to here to see Elsa"

"What, Sherlock's going to kill you"

Just then 221b doorbell rang, then John then went to answer it

"Mycroft, Mrs Holmes"

"Hello John" Said Mycroft

"Why don't you both come in Sherlock, Molly and Elsa are arriving soon"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Elsa has to come back in a months' time to see how things are progressing and if you both have any worries then contact your GP"

"Thanks" said Molly

"Not a problem" said Doctor Richardson "She will be sadly missed"

They left the room with Molly caring the gifts for Elsa when she was born while Sherlock carried Elsa in her car seat. The got to the entrance to hospital and soon seen the press everywhere. Ever since he and Molly we public about their relationship and Elsa being born the media wanted a shot of 'Baby Holmes'

Molly stopped and turned around to Sherlock

"Sherlock what are we going to do"

Then Sherlock walked out the Hospital to the press followed by Molly with questions firing in any direction and camera flashes

"Mr Holmes how does it fell to be a father"

"Is Miss Hooper's baby fathered by Jim Moriarty?"

"Is this your love child of your ex Janine?"

Sherlock, Molly and Elsa made it to the car Mycroft sent for them

"Sherlock, this can't happen anymore not with Elsa, the press are hungry like animals when it comes to you and now someone would pay £500 for a shot of Elsa"

"I know, I have an Idea well have one of Mycroft's photographers come around tomorrow and take a few pictures then me and you can pick the best on and send it to the media"

"Okay I guess it's better than a stranger take it"

"Well then I will speak to Mycroft"

"I can't believe we have her home"

"Same here, I will have a child running around 221b"

"When you put that way I and Elsa can always stay mine"

"Out of Question, You and Elsa are living with me and anyway Mycroft sold your flat"

"Sherlock"

Just then they arrived just outside the black door of 221B Baker Street.

"Elsa Holmes welcome to your new home" said Sherlock to now a wake Elsa's as Molly smiled on at the pair then said

"Come on you two lets go see the Watson's"

"Yeah let's go"

As they climed the stairs Sherlock shouted up to his flat

"John, Mary where home"

Just then Sherlock stopped in his tracks when he saw his mother

"Sherlock what's"

Realising his mother was here, Sherlock told Molly about what his mother and his father had said about Elsa and her

"Hello Sherlock"

"What exactly are you doing here? You know what get out"

"Darling you're over reacting"

"I said get out now" shouted Sherlock only to make Elsa cry

"Bye everyone" said Mrs Holmes then the door slammed

"Sherlock what the hell she's you mother"

"Yeah right after what they did"

"Yes my mother hasn't got the best record on Mycroft's computer but my mum chose to be out my life at least she's trying now go and fixes this"


	8. Chapter 8

First Time Dad

Chapter 8 Mending things with mummy

"Sherlock, what are you standing there for"

"You want me to fix this with her after what she said about us and Elsa, her own granddaughter"

"Yes now go"

"Why"

"For me and Elsa to have at least a grandmother in her life"

"Okay for Elsa then"

"You better go before Mycroft's car arrives"

Sherlock turns to Mycroft

"So you now can text from behind your back brother"

"No Anthea did"

"She's not even here" then he realised Mycroft installed cameras into the flat "oh brother spying on me again"

"For your safety Little brother"

"Sherlock your mother now go" said Molly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock stepped outside 221B and saw his mother waiting on the car that Mycroft had sent

"Please give Molly and Elsa my love"

"Why didn't my father not come to the hospital to see Elsa that time"

"I told you he was on a Business trip"

"No you and I both know he wasn't"

"Me and your father are going on a trail separation at the moment"

"Why may I ask"

"The way he spoke about Elsa, he talked Elsa, our granddaughter if she wasn't even part of the family"

"You didn't know about Elsa might have been of mine"

"Yes I did"

"Mycroft"

"I am sorry Sherlock for what he said about Elsa and Molly"

"I am sorry the way I reacted"

"Sherlock you don't have to be sorry"

"I don't"

"No, you stuck up for your family and defended your daughter that's what I seen once in someone a long time ago"

"Who"

"Me with a young Sherlock Holmes when everyone said you were a freak"

"Come on its time for granny to hold her granddaughter"

"I would like that"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock and his mother re-entered 221B Baker Street together

"So everything sorted"

"Yeah"

"Oh thank the lord" said Mrs Hudson

Then Sherlock walked over to Molly

"Where's Elsa"

"She's in her room, she stopped crying and fell asleep when you were talking to your mother but She's awake now" said Molly holding the baby monitor "I was about to get her"

"I will go and you get your camera ready it's time for Elsa to meet my mother"

"Okay"

And that's what they did Molly went and got her phone and Sherlock went to get Elsa just as Molly seen Sherlock come out of Elsa's room she walked over to Mrs Holmes who was talking to John and Mary about Anna

"Mrs Holmes"

"Yes dear"

"Would you like to take a seat?"

"Sure what's wrong"

"Oh nothing someone wants to meet you"

Just then Sherlock walked over to her holding Elsa then exchanging her to his mother for a hold just as Molly took a photo of Elsa and her grandmother. Then walked over to Sherlock who now was in the Kitchen.

"I am proud of you today" Molly said wrapping her arms around Sherlock

"I couldn't do it without you"

Then Sherlock was kissing Molly

"Just think 1 more week then what you going to do Mr Holmes"

"Well I don't know yet"


	9. Chapter 9

Fist time Dad

Chapter 9

Elsa turns for the worse

The party was now over and everyone had went home John and Mary were first because Anna had feel asleep and had nursery in the morning then it was Mycroft and Mrs Holmes who thanked Molly for fixing her relationship with her son then Lestrade who helped Mrs Hudson down to her flat then departed to his. This just left Sherlock, Molly and Elsa alone in 221B.

"I better go and get her ready for bed" said Molly walking to Elsa's room (who had fallen asleep yet again after having a photo with Mrs Holmes) and given Sherlock a kiss on the lips.

"I will prepare her milk"

"Thanks Sherlock"

Then Molly walked to Elsa's room then entered the room walking up to Elsa's cot. Just then Molly seen that Elsa was struggling to breath

"SHERLOCK" Molly shouted then Molly could hear Sherlock running to the room

"Molly what's wrong"

"Phone an ambulance Elsa's struggling to breathe"

So Sherlock picked up his Blackberry

"Ambulance please my daughter she's just came out of Hospital and she's struggling to breath we are at 221B Baker Street"

Molly then shouted

"Sherlock where is that ambulance"

"They're coming"

"Well not fast enough"

Just then two paramedics run into Elsa's room

One of them said "Who was the one to find her like this"

"I was" Molly said "Is she going to be okay"

"I think we will need to take her in and only one can go with us in the ambulance"

"You go with her Molly, I will call John, me and him will meet you there"

"Okay thanks Sherlock"

Then Molly followed one of the paramedics who had Elsa is their arms

"We are taking your daughter to St Bart's" the other paramedic said

"Thanks"

Then Sherlock put on his coat and phoned John

"Jesus Sherlock its 1am, I have work in the morning"

"John I need your help"

"Sherlock is everything ok is it Molly is Elsa okay"

"Elsa, Molly went to get her ready for bed and she was struggling to breathe they have taken her to St Bart's. What if something goes wrong John, I can't Elsa's to precious"

"Sherlock don't think that way Elsa will be okay and I coming over"

"What about Mary"

"I will tell her what's happened"

"Thanks John. I will see you when you're here"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While in the Watson's Flat

"Mary Wake up I need to go to the Hospital"

"What"

"Elsa she was struggling to breath"

"Omg is she okay"

"Don't know all I know Sherlock is in a state and Molly went with Elsa"

"Okay you better go John and text me when you hear something and give Sherlock and Molly my love"

"Will do" said John

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock was looking out of the window only to find John approaching 221B

"Sherlock"

"In here" who shouted for inside Mrs Hudson Flat

"Sherlock come on we are going to the Hospital now"

Then John seen that Sherlock had been crying and Mrs Hudson was comfort him in the best way she could then Sherlock then spoke

"Elsa she's in a critical state John, Molly told me she's having machines to breath for her"

"Well come on then and get your arse down there"

"Ok I go get us a taxi" then Sherlock walked out of 221

"How is he coping?" said John as soon after Sherlock left

"Not well dear, I have never seen him like this"

"Well thanks again Mrs Hudson"

"No problem and give Molly my love and I will tell the local church to pray for her"

"Thanks Mrs H"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hospitals, another Holmes and First words**

**When Molly arrived into hospital with Elsa she was rushed in a room where molly was not allowed to go in but shown the way to the relative's room to wait on news of her daughter. She was more worried about Elsa she stopped breathing in ambulance on the way to St Bart's. Then a nurse came out to see her**

"**Miss Holmes family"**

"**Hi that's me"**

"**Are you her"**

"**Yes I am her mother"**

"**Well Elsa is fine gave us a bit of a scare but she will be fine"**

"**Can I …Can I see her"**

"**Sure"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sherlock and John's taxi as Sherlock said**

"**Come on John"**

"**I am running as fast as I can Sherlock"**

"**Obviously not fast enough"**

"**Sherlock she will be fine"**

"**Really John you never seen her, I can't lose her like I did with Christina"**

"**Christina, Sherlock who the hell is Christina"**

"**My sister well she died, I seen her before she died and it was exactly the same way that Elsa was last night when they couldn't save her"**

"**Sherlock, Elsa she'll be fine she's to stubborn and her father is Sherlock Holmes, she has a family that would kill for her"**

**Then they see a big colourful sign saying 'St Bart's Children's Ward' then walked up to reception**

"**Elsa Holmes"**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I her father Sherlock Holmes"**

"**Room 7 the one on the left"**

"**You go Sherlock I'll wait for Mary"**

"**Thanks"**

**Then Sherlock seen the woman of his dreams asleep while Elsa was rolling about in her cot just as he opened the door Elsa stopped what she was doing and Molly woke up**

"**How is she?"**

"**Fine but they have put her on medicine"**

**Then Sherlock walked over to pick up his daughter then both of them heard something that none of them where preparing to hear**

"**Dada"**

**Then Sherlock kissed his girls.**


End file.
